


How dense can a Kim Minseok get?

by beijingaccent9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Non-Graphic Sex, fem!xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: [Prompt #H35] Minseok is a little dense, and Sehun knows this whole ordeal is going to be tricky.





	How dense can a Kim Minseok get?

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have fun writing Sehun/Xiumin fics so thank you to OP who prompted this! I hope you like it and that I did justice on your awesome prompt. Thank you!!!

Sehun is in autopilot.

He’s staring blankly into the vast space, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasts, before his classmates scamper their way back to their classroom. His left hand supports his chin while his available hand spins his pen. He has lived eighteen, almost-nineteen years of his life, not thinking about things that hurt his head or his heart, because it’s easier that way.

And now, he’s at that age. He’s at that age when his heart beats rapidly, so crazily at her mere touch.

Sehun is in autopilot, but he isn’t anymore. Not when Minseok runs excitedly towards him. They’re not kids anymore, but old habits die hard. She still makes sure he eats, so he doesn’t need to lie about eating, and they won’t end up in another useless fight. They’re like old married couple is what Minseok would say after making up a few minutes later.

“Noona brought you your favourite!” Minseok almost screams his ears off, but he doesn’t mind. She asks him to stick out his palm, and she places her and _his(?)_ favourite mocha bread, smiling innocently like always. Truth to be told, Sehun doesn’t fancy the bread, but if Minseok likes it, then so be it, he’s going to eat it deliciously.

He eyes her at the word noona. Minseok is barely a month older than him! He’s even taller than her so if there’s someone who should use honorifics, it should be Minseok calling him _oppa._ “Stop calling yourself noona, Minseok.” He doesn’t really hate it though, if she’s enjoying herself teasing him.

She pulls a chair and sits carelessly to which Sehun sighs. She’s clearly defenceless around him– does she even think of him as a _man? Not a boy, not that same-aged, neighbourhood kid she used to play with. “Seok-ah, how many times have I told you,”_

__

__

“To sit properly like a lady.” Minseok speaks in chorus with him, fixing her demeanour. “You’re so uptight, Sehun. Loosen up a little!” She teasingly says while her hand goes down to his waist and tickles. His classmates start showing up, but they’re used at the sight. Girls envy Minseok, while the guys, well, they envy Sehun. They’re both great catch to which Jongin always wonders: (“Why aren’t you guys dating yet?”)

(“Uh, Jongin, maybe because I don’t like to ruin what we currently have now–”)

(“And potentially be single for life and not use your, you know, down there, the one dangling?”)

(“Remind me to get new friends.”)

Jongin will always tell him to take up the chance, but he’s not as brave as Chanyeol to confess, or as lucky as Jongin that he was set up for a date with Kyungsoo and everything went smoothly after a series of dates. But Minseok knows how to read him, knows underneath that sculpture of a body, he gets nervous like everybody else.

“It’s about girls, isn’t it?” Bingo! It’s great that she knows; the only problem is that Minseok is so dense. She probably wouldn’t know if someone likes her, _likes her._ “Oh, my Sehunnie is all grown up!” She squishes his cheeks and Sehun tries to hide his obvious flushed cheeks.

“We’ll talk later. I’m going to head out before your homeroom teacher catches me again!”

“I will help you, too!” She says and winks at him, before she heads towards the door.

She sprints out before he can say his good bye– maybe it doesn’t matter. He’s going to meet her at the gates again and they’d walk home together. Same old routine, and maybe, Sehun doesn’t want it to end. But they’re going to graduate in a month and be in a different university where she can meet bunch of different guys.

Sehun hopes his Minseok won’t forget him, though.

The day passes by quickly and before Sehun can process everything, he’s at the gate again, waiting for Minseok to finish talking to her friends. Apparently, they’re planning for a road trip after their graduation– all girls, which mean no Sehun, even if Minseok told him she wanted him to tag along. That’s probably out of courtesy, same old Minseok.

“There you are!” Minseok surprises him, clinging on his arm. She feels it and acts surprised. “Look at these guns!” She can be a little unfiltered sometimes, but maybe that’s her charm.

Sehun removes her grip and blushes, his cheeks resembling the beautiful sunset. They resume walking, and none of them are saying a word, but it’s not at least bit awkward. They have this understanding– they know each other the best. Even when the grown boy has an unreadable expression, surprisingly for others, Minseok knows.

“So… you wanna talk about her?” She asks, still thinking it is unbelievable how her favourite guy in the whole world (next to his father) is having girl problems of his own. Also, Minseok may have been a little jealous. She gets really agitated when the girls flock to Sehun to which Baekhyun would tease her: (“If you don’t wanna lose the guy, better get your act together.”)

Minseok usually snarls back at her, still probably in denial, or just really dense even with her own feelings.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Minseok swallows the lump on her throat. As expected, it’s so hard to talk about grown-up things with Sehun. She still sees him as that kid who used to cry whenever they get separated, the smaller kid who hid behind her during their first day of kindergarten– oh, he was really cute back then, he still is, albeit a little taller, muscular, with model-like figure. When did Sehun grow up?

“She’s in your class.” Sehun answers indifferently, trying hard to conceal his rapid heartbeat. If only Minseok knows what she’s doing to him. He takes cursory glances at her, wondering why she turned mute, finding her cute as she pouts. “Where do you think should I bring her?”

She wonders if it’s really a good idea to ask him all this, help him out to ask the girl he likes. Is she not going to regret one bit?

“I’d like to visit a cat café.”

Minseok is in trance and probably does not even realize that the question is not about her. Oh, but it is about her! It’s not like she knows anyway.

….

….

….

….

….

“I mean, hypothetically, if someone asks me out. I’d choose a cat café above everything else.” _Way to go, Minseok!_ She stutters, but Sehun isn’t dumb to not notice it and so he plays along with it and throws some more questions at her.

“So… anything else besides a cat café?” _Keep it cool, Sehun. Calm the fuck down and take note of everything she says._

“The amusement park, probably. Haunted house, classic.” Minseok starts to get comfortable, not suspicious, pretty calm, thinking through. Sehun stares at her, though– loving what he sees at the side: the tip of her cute nose, the shape of her lips, her silky hair that falls below her eyes. “And pretend that I’m scared, so you know,” She turns to him, all giggling. “He’d pull me closer to him and cover my eyes, but holds me and leads me to somewhere safe.”

“But you know, this isn’t about me.” Oh, how Minseok hated to say that. “It’s about your girl?”

“Oh,” Sehun just comes back from a trance, but still coherent enough to reply. “I’m just asking you for ideas. So, are you free this Saturday?”

She tilts her head cutely, then she nods. Still oblivious about what Sehun is planning. “What d’ya wanna do?”

He hides his smile and answers her monotonously. “Nothing special. Does ten a.m sound good?”

“Yup!”

Sehun thinks he’s stupid sometimes, but not today. Not today, Satan, not today.

-

Saturday comes. He wakes up early, earlier than usual that is. There’s some sunlight peeking through, so he hurriedly gets off of his bed to check the weather that day. He savours the wind that caresses his skin, and the sun, just beautiful. The sun filters through the clouds as it reaches its zenith. A wonderful day it is.

He has never been this excited, okay, probably, the statement is wrong. He’s gotten _that_ excited before, _winner winner chicken dinner_ , that’s the real deal especially to someone who plays PUBG a lot. But other than that, it has always been Minseok mostly who brings out the excitement in him, just pure bliss: a smile painted across his usually stoic face.

But a game can’t compare to Minseok.

He’s now standing in front of his closet, choosing what to wear from his array of fashionable clothes. Sehun can never go wrong with fashion, that’s it. That’s the tweet. He gets one and throws it away. _Too formal._ And another one, _too casual._ There’s one on his left hand, _too hot._ One on his right, _too cold._

“At this rate, I won’t be able to choose anything at all.” Sehun whines and plops on his bed. He could use a fairy godmother or father at this time.

Someone bursts open the door and Sehun nearly dies from a heart attack. “Fear not my friend. I know just what to do.”

The taller stares at him blankly and mumbles. “Fairy godfather? How did you even know I was having troubles?”

Jongin tries hard not to laugh at his confused friend. “I was about to enter but I heard you speaking so I delayed a bit.”

“You literally waited to say that, didn’t you?” He eyes Jongin suspiciously. “Fear not my friend, my ass.” He imitates him, but gives in since he really wants to get this over with and look presentable for later.

Jongin shrugs and cackles. “Anyway, let’s get going.”

With the help of Jongin, the fashion industry might as well name Sehun as the best dressed man. Except, he’s not on their front row, but instead, he’s striding his model legs on the hallway towards Minseok’s apartment. His insides are going twists and turns, his mind is hazy, his vision almost blurry– he’s going to faint anytime. He’s so sure of that.

He rings the doorbell with his shaking finger and slaps his cheek with his free hand. “Get a grip.”

Minseok’s younger sister, Minkyung, opens the door and smirks. _Oh, she knows what Sehun’s up to._ But Minseok doesn’t, so today’s going to be a little tricky, though he’s up for it. Minseok’s furry friend, Tan, runs towards him and rubs himself on Sehun’s leg to which he coos, mumbling the words _cute_ and _fluffy._

“Tan knows you’re going to take my sister out so he’s asking you to take good care of her.” It’s apparently Tan’s own way of expressing how much he loves his owner. “You’re the first guy that little fluffball didn’t scowl at.”

It’s his first time seeing Tan so he takes it as a good sign.

Minseok’s very worried, pacing back and forth in her room, pleading to her younger sister via messenger to tell Sehun that she can’t go. Cramps as her excuse. _Will explain to you later._

Minkyung tries her best to explain and Sehun nods, saying he understands, but is obviously downtrodden. She storms inside her older sister’s room after ascertaining that Sehun has indeed left and yells at her, “The poor boy looks so down. Your excuse better be good, dear sister.”

“Sehun’s in love with another girl,” She makes eye contact with her, almost as if saying: _hear me out._ “And I just realised that I love him– not as a friend.”

Minkyung sighs. “At least you’re not dense about your own feelings now, are you? I’m surprised you only realised it now.”

“I promised to help him, but I can’t.” She plops down on her bed and crushes her pillow in her hand, burying her face against it softness. “Not in this state.”

_Not when it’s going to hurt._

“We’ve always been together, the two of us, and it just occurred to me that he’s no longer that smaller kid who needs my protection.” Minseok says in between small sobs. “He’s grown and probably girls pining after him can’t confess because I’m always at his side.”

“I’m terrible!”

-

“Haven’t seen Minseok though? Where is she?” Jongin asks for the umpteenth time this week. It’s a rare sight to see Sehun alone during break time. It has always been him and Minseok, the latter trying to feed him.

“She bailed on me last Saturday and been avoiding me ever since.” Sehun remains staring at the window where he can see Minseok walking together with her group of friends. They’re both attached at the hip so seeing them so distant makes everybody in the campus wonder what the fuck is wrong with the two of them.

“Talk to her–” Before Jongin can even finish what he wants to say, Sehun scampers his way out of the room and sprints towards Minseok.

“Min.” Sehun calls her out, cutting off the guy who’s obviously flirting with her. He’s pissed off, but all Sehun can see is Minseok. His childhood friend, Minseok. The girl who makes his heart flutter, his cheeks flushed red like a tomato. That girl whose beauty radiates from a distance, the girl who holds his heart. “Please talk to me.” There’s desperation in his voice.

“Don’t go out with him.” He’s almost crying, but is putting everything to make it seem like he’s firm, he’s strong. “Please.”

“You can’t cling on me all the time, Sehun.” She’s harsh, but those are just the right words to push him away.

Minseok ends up rejecting the guy anyway. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun envelope her in a tight embrace. They haven’t seen their friend like this before– overwhelmed by her own feelings.

-

This is the longest _fight_ Sehun and Minseok had, if you can even call this a fight. And he can’t just stay in his room doing nothing when he can stand in front of Minseok’s door and ask for them to talk.

And so he does, gathering the courage he needs to admit about how he feels about her. _That he loves her_. At least tell her about the growing love in his heart that he can’t contain anymore.

“Minkyung, open up! Auntie, Uncle, please let me in. I need to talk to Minseok!” He pounds on the door hard and loud, his voice becoming hoarse over time.

“They’re not here!”

“Then, open up, Seok-ah.”

“Please, let me in.” There’s a strain in his voice.

Minseok opens the door after Sehun’s series of boisterous screams and yells. “What do you want?”

Sehun looks at her; his intense gaze almost making Minseok soften up and give in. “You.”

With no explanation, he pulls her into a kiss. “I hope the kiss made it clear.”

“You like me, too?” It doesn’t hurt to ask, especially that she’s aware of how dense she can be sometimes. “Then it has been mutual all along and that I’m acting like this for nothing?”

He just smiles and gives her a wan nod. “So they’re not here?” Slamming the door close, he pins her on the wall and kisses her. “I don’t want to just kiss you, though, Min.”

She goes closer to him and smirks, her fingers carding through his hair and whispers. “Then don’t just kiss me.”

Articles of clothing are scattered on the floor, Minseok on her bed, Sehun on top of her. The taller showers her with soft kisses, Minseok whispers _I love you_ , and Sehun smiles amidst the kiss.

His skilled fingers make their way down, and Minseok arches her back at the sensation, sees the taller man mouthing the words _I love you_ with every thrust, preparing her for what’s to come.

Her fingers sink into his skin with every thrust, and the sudden lost of contact makes her whimper. She sees him putting on protection and almost bursts out loud laughing at how prepared he is.

“Jongin slid some in my wallet.” He reasons out, Minseok bops his nose. “Apparently for luck. I don’t know how luck and condom connect though.”

Minseok giggles at his explanation. “Just get going. Take me, Sehun.”

-

_Her and Sehun– they made love._


End file.
